Some Assembly Required
by Lolafred
Summary: Adam and Jaz are on leave, in different states. They have no intention of getting together, till someone comes and shoves them together.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi :) There are probably some grammar errors in this. Hope you enjoy.

It had been a long day, they had been flying all day. Even though it was only six in New York it was five in the morning in Turkey. Time changes were hard. She didn't know if her roommate was here. Her roommate, Blue, was a Navy Intelligence officer who she met in Afghanistan. They hit it off and stayed in contact. They were both overseas a lot so they just decided to live together. Jaz had emailed her just before everything happened with preach asking if she was home. She hadn't looked at her emails since Preach.

She thought it was best to go to sleep, but first, she should take a shower. The nice warm water pounding off her was relaxing.

Her relaxed mind drifted to Adam. There goodbye. They had flown preach home and then all boarded planes for their homes. McG to Montana. Dalton to Pennivana. Amir to Florida because that's where his parents are now living. She went to New York. In the airport, they had hugged and in that hug, she felt perfectly safe. The warmth of his arms around her, the breath on her neck, his beard against her face. She didn't want to let him go. Ok, Jaz stop, he is your C.O. you can't be with him in that way. Jaz Dalton did have a nice ring to it though. Ok, now you really have to stop, it's going too far. Let's just forget I ever thought of that.

She got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed, and went to sleep.

She then awoke, around one in the morning, to hear some noise in her apartment. She grabbed her handgun and silently walked into the kitchen. Apparently Blue was home and now Jaz was pointing a gun at her.

"It good to see you too," Blue said while Jaz was lowering her gun.

"Sorry thought you were an intruder," I said.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get back for like another three weeks?" Blue questioned.

"Yeah well Preach got put into a coma so here I am on early leave," I said.

"Oh, no is he going to be ok?" Blue asked.

"He's still in a coma but the doctors are optimistic," I said.

Blue then reached into the fridge to pull out a beer.

"Want one," she asked.

"Yes please," I said.

They brought the whole six pack and sat on the couch.

"So dish, I want to hear everything about your latest deployment," she said.

"In the 10-second summary. Elijah died, we got a new teammate, I was captured and tortured in Iran, and Preach ended up in a coma," I said.

"So it was pretty crappy?" she said.

"Yep. Enough about me. Ok, so when did you get back from Afghanistan?" I said.

"About two months ago. I am now stationed on Staten Island," she said.

"Nice and what about you and Vic, you two still together?" I asked.

"Two years and going strong. What about you meet anybody while you were off saving the world?" she said.

Adam came to her mind but she shoved those thoughts back.

"I am was in a different country like every week," I said, playing it cool.

"Love doesn't care," she said.

"There may be somebody but I don't know if he feels the same about me," I said.

"Is it that hot C.O. of yours? Captain Adam Dalton" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh come on, from the last times I've seen you and talked to you. You mention him," she said.

"It wasn't that obvious," I said.

"It was for me. Anyway dish. Have you kissed or is it just romantic tension?" she said.

"You do know it is against the rules for us to be together, right?" I said.

"So love has no bounds and that rule is stupid," she said.

"It's still a rule," I said.

"Yeah well rules were made to be broken," she said.

"I'm not sure that's how the world works," I said.

"Ok well, stupid rules are supposed to be broken. Like I'm pretty sure in Kansas it's illegal to put whipped cream on a cherry pie but that doesn't stop the cherry pie and whipped cream loving people from doing it," she said.

"I mean there is a reason for the rule," I said.

"Ugh, give me your phone," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, mine is dead," she said.

I handed her my unlocked phone. She then started tapping with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Googling something," she said.

"Googling what," I asked.

"Wow he responded that fast," she said.

"What? Who?" I said.

"Oh nothing I just texted Adam asking how was his flight," she said.

She grabbed the phone from her and looked at the screen.

"Your welcome," she said.

"Isn't there like rules for this. Like don't text first or wait double the time to text back," I said.

"Oh come on, we are smart, amazing independent women we can do what we please. We don't have to follow the social nor that everybody else does," she said.

"Well, what should I text back?" I said.

He had said. _High in the sky. Considering you are talking to me means that no terrorists harmed your flight?_

"Something funny back, keep it light," she said.

 _It takes more than a little terrorist to bring me down._ She wrote and sent it.

In about a minutes he wrote back and said _Don't I know it from all of those times you beat me in the boxing ring_. She smiled.

"Is that a smile, see aren't you glad I texted him?" Blue said.

"Ok maybe just a little," I said.

We spent the rest of the night texting. We were on weird time schedules so it didn't bother us. Suddenly it was light and Blue came out in her navy uniform.

"Did you text all night?" she asked while making breakfast.

"Yep," I said.

"Success, by the end of your leave, you guys will be head over heels in love," she said.

"I can't promise anything. We don't even know if we work together or if it was just all of the intenseness of our jobs," I said.

"Or it could be real and you guys are soulmates and you end up spending the rest of your life together," she said.

She supposed it was a possibility they might fell in love. It was also a possibility that they don't work out. Though, she had never felt this way before. Anytime she texted him she smiled, not a fake one. One where you could feel it in your checks and made it seem like everything was alright in the world. Nobody had made her feel like this before, sure she has had boyfriends but not anything that felt like this. A part of her reminded her he is her C.O., but who cares they're on leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank You for reading. There are probably some grammar issues in this. Have a great day :)

It had been a week since she had gotten home. She texted with Dalton for the first two days. They hadn't talked in 5 days and she couldn't stop thinking about him. It seemed like everything reminded her of him. She had wanted to text him more but he was her C.O. It could ruin both of their careers if this happened. Right now she was eating dinner with Blue and her girlfriend Vic. There is asparagus on the table. Adam hates asparagus. Uhhggg. Stop thinking about him Jaz. Stop it.

"So Jaz, Blue has told me you have the hots for your C.O.," Vic said with her British accent.

"Maybe just a little but I mean nothing can ever happen. It would probably ruin both of our careers, so I just have to keep my distance. That is if I can ever get him out of my head," I said.

"Can't stop thinking about him can you?" Blue asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Hey, I have an idea. If you want to forget about him then why don't you come on our vacation with us?" Vic asked.

"No I could never impose on you guys," I said.

"No, you could never, I'll be like a girls trip than a romantic trip. Plus when are you going to get another chance to go across country?" Blue said.

"It would be too much money for you to spend on me," I said.

"Oh come on, you know I have a trust fund with more money in it than you will ever make in your life," Blue said.

That was one of the things I love about Blue she had rich parents but she always donated lots of her money. She never owned anything expensive. She could easily live in a huge house in the Hamptons but no she lives in an apartment in the middle of the city.

"Come on, just say yes," Blue said.

"Yes," I said.

"Great, now we leave in two days. Pack for a month. Oh, this will be wonderful," Blue said.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Let me show you," Blue said and pulled out a map and put it on the island.

"So we start here and drive down to San Diego, stopping along the way to visit attractions, go hiking etc. Then we drive up the coast to Seattle then we drive back here. Overall its about 7,000 miles," Blue said.

"Sounds fun. I am going to hit the sack, I am still getting used to New York time," I said then yawned.

Jaz left to go to bed.

"You didn't tell her we are stopping at Adams house while we are in Pennsylvania," Vic said.

"It's called a surprise for a reason," I said.

"You also didn't tell her that you are inviting Adam to come with us," Vic said.

"Again called a surprise for a reason. Plus you don't even know if he will say yes," I said.

"You are too persistent, my dear, if you really try, you can make anybody agree with you," Vic said.

"Exactly why I booked the hotels for four," I said.

She just smiled. My evil plan was going well. Well, maybe not evil but awesome.

The next day was a bit hectic getting ready for the trip, but we did it. By the end of the night, the truck was all set to drive across country.

Then we left at 8 in the morning. We drove through New Jersey to get to Pennsylvania. I drove to the address I got from Adam's personnel file. I parked at his apartment. I grabbed a six-pack of beer from the cooler.

"Its apartment 2B," I said it Jaz.

"I am so confused," she said.

"Adam is in apartment 2B," I clarified.

"What?" she said.

"Ok, I will connect the dots. Adam lives in this city in that apartment. Now go up there bring him some beer and maybe something will happen," I said.

"How did you find his address?" she asked.

"I am a navy intelligence officer, I have access to army personnel files," I said.

"So, that's what this trip was about," she said.

"And to have fun. So Vic and I are going to dinner and you are going up to Adam. I will text you the address of the hotel but you may not need it. Now out, " I said.

She got out and we drove away.

I walked slower than usual going up to his apartment. I could just turn around and walk to the hotel or call an Uber. I was nervous walking up to his apartment. I was not nervous in Afghanistan under fire but I am nervous walking up to Adam's apartment. What was Adam doing to me? 2B here it is. Come on Jaz, you've run into gun fights you can knock on some guys door. But Adam is not just some guy. He's Adam Dalton the leader of special ops team seven who cares for peoples he loves. Oh shut up Jaz and just knock. So she knocked.

He opened the door and looked surprised.

"Jaz what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can't a friend visit another friend?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I brought beer," I said while holding up the beer.

"Ok, come in," he said.

She went through the door and he shut it behind her.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting you," I said.

"Yeah but you live in a different state," he said.

"I am on a road trip and we stopped here," I said.

"Yeah, but how did you get my address?" he asked.

"My roommate looked it up," I said.

"Ok, well it's good to see you," Adam said and smiled.

"It's good to see you too," I said.

"Here sit down on the couch and tell me about this road trip," he said.

"So we drive down to San Diego then up the coast to Seattle then back to New York. We will stop along the way and have some fun," I said.

"Fun, Fun," he said.

"You got any plans?" I ask.

"Just hanging with my sisters and their families," he said.

"Nice," I said

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"I don't really care," I said.

"My sister recommended The Notebook to me," he said.

"What you've never watched the notebook?" I asked.

"No, what it's about?" Adam asked.

"You'll just have to watch it," I said.

"Well then let's watch it," he said.

"I am pretty sure you are going to love this move," I said.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"Everybody loves this movie," I said.

"Ok, well then let's start it," he said and started the movie.

Two hours and four minutes later we were both in tears.

"Is that tears I see on Adam Dalton's face," I said.

"Shut up you know you are crying too," he said.

"Guilty as charged. So did you like the movie?" I said.

"More than I probably should," he said.

"Well then next time we will watch Titanic," I said.

"So should we end the night with a cheesy movie because I have no idea how to follow that," he said.

"Why not," I said.

"Ok cheesy movie it is," he said.

Within 10 minutes we were both asleep on the couch.

In the morning Jaz woke on Adam's chest. She doesn't know how she got there, they fell asleep next to each other on the couch. They probably moved in there sleep. She was on her side next to Adam with her head on his chest. Their legs were also tangled together. She looked at her watch 4 am. She could sleep a little bit longer.


End file.
